Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In digital display systems, a periodic timing control signal such as the vertical synchronization signal (hereinafter interchangeably referred to as “VSync”) is used to synchronize image frames to be displayed with a refresh rate of a display device of the display system. VSync offset is a technique or feature in which a virtual periodic timing control signal (hereinafter interchangeably referred to as “virtual VSync”), which is normally synchronized and in phase with the periodic timing control signal, is offset to be out of phase with the periodic timing control signal so as to help reduce latency. For instance, an offset of virtual VSync may be utilized as a reference so that, for each cycle of VSync, one or more system modules may start one or more processes (e.g., processes related to preparation of the image frames for display) some amount of time (e.g., the offset) earlier than the next instance of VSync. One benefit associated with the offset feature is better user experience in user interface such as, for example, response to and display of a touch and movement by a user on a touchscreen. Nevertheless, there are times in which having the offset feature enabled at all times may not be optimal to system performance or otherwise desired.